


Midgardian Date Night

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor has convinced Loki to go on a Midgardian-style date.





	Midgardian Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki  
> Prompt: Holding hands

“Why are you touching me right now?” Loki asked as Thor clasped his hand. 

“This is what Midgardians do in movie theaters, brother,” Thor whispered.

Loki didn’t pull his hand away. He did roll his eyes, but Thor couldn’t see it in the dim theater.

Ten minutes later, Thor wrapped his enormous arm around Loki’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Loki glared into the dark but leaned into Thor’s embrace.

After ten more minutes, Thor kissed him. He began softly, but soon his movements were firm and impassioned.

“I suppose it isn’t such a bad tradition,” Loki conceded after the kiss.


End file.
